


Misfortune

by Brynn_blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabin Fic, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_blake/pseuds/Brynn_blake
Summary: A freak snowstorm on our senior trip lands us in a remote cabin, all alone. The pull between me and Bellamy quickly turns to longing then sexual tension.I quickly make work of removing my layers until I’m stripped down to my underwear. When I turn around my breath catches. Bellamy stares intensely at me, his jaw tight. His expression unreadable. I come to my senses and tear my eyes away from him. I pull back the covers and slide in. I avoid eye contact as he gets in next to me. I Inhale quickly when his hands touch my shoulder, silently asking me permission.Bellamy was a loner. In pre-school, elementary, and high school. His troubled childhood made him a target in everyones eyes. No matter how many vicious words were thrown at him, no matter how many shoves, he never reacted. He never fought back.Throughout my entire childhood Bellamy Blake fascinated me. Even though only a handful of words were exchanged between us over the years, everyday I'd search the crowded hallways for him. There was an unexplainable pull between us. (Recently grammar edited.)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. The Loner

**Author's Note:**

> Alone in the woods finally forces us to discover what's between us and when we do nothing will ever be the same.
> 
> this story was inspired by book i recently read, hope everyone enjoys.  
> rec Author- 2ChangeElisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know this Bellamy, a little backstory while Clarke, while they wait for the buses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trust me it get's better, just wait for chapter 2 ;)

Graphic Sexual Scenes, Read at Your Own Risk.

“He’ll probably be torturing animals the whole time” Echo laughs, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. 

“Or plotting to sacrifice a deer to Satan” Roma sneers.

They clearly don’t feel an ounce of guilt as they joke about the school loner. Everyone does.

I force myself not to laugh along with them. I glance across the courtyard where he sits every day. Today he’s reading To Kill A Mocking bird. His eyes never look up, even when he’s surrounded by the whispers. 

“Figures he’s reading that book. He’s exactly like Boo Radley” I force out.

“No way, you've read that book?” Echo scoffs, looking at me disapprovingly. 

“We’ve all read it. It was assigned English freshman year” I reply, blushing slightly.

Both Roma and Echo look like I've grown another head. Of course, they don’t remember, they were too busy hooking up with guys to remember something that was assigned three years ago.

I shrug finding myself looking across the courtyard. Bellamy Blake, more commonly known as the Arcadian Prep Loner, sits by himself. Even in Elementary school, he was alone. While most kids were making friends and playing at recess, he was content with isolating himself. I've only spoken a few words to him, despite practically growing up with him. He was an outcast, which made him an easy target.

I remember the first time Bellamy was singled out. A couple of boys from our second-grade class approached him at lunch. They teased him about growing up without a family, About being an orphan with his little sister like it was his fault.

“I bet your parents knew what a pathetic freak you’d be and dumped you!” they’d yell. Eventually, the teasing turned into shoving. But never once did he fight back. I never so much as saw him flinch. He never broke.

Despite being the tallest in class, he was still a punching bag. It didn't matter to his tormentors. He was a nobody in their eyes.


	2. Cautious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He begins to walk towards me. His friends gave Bellamy one last shove before following. Bellamy gives a visible flinch, the first emotion I've actually seen from him. But it's not a flinch from the shove, it’s when Dax calls me ‘babe.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 People!

Here we stood in the dark courtyard lot still waiting for the buses to arrive when, “Hey Clarke!” I'm suddenly nudged, bringing me out of my haze. I see an unreadable expression cross Bellamy’s face before I turn around. 

“Didn't you hear me calling you?” What the fuck were you looking at?” Roma snaps her fingers in front of my face.

“What? Nothing! I say far too hastily to be believed.

Roma looks suspicious, looking me over slowly. I bite my lip, hoping I don't draw more attention.

She looks behind me and smiles shyly, “Oh now I get it. You were scoping out Dax, you little slut.”

I follow her eyes and my stomach knots. Dax stands with two of his boys, openly challenging Bellamy. Dax pokes Bellamy’s chest, getting in his face. But Bellamy looks back at him, void of emotion. One of Dax’s friends slaps Bellamy upside the head.

I feel a protest rise in my stomach. It’s cruel the way they mess with him. Bellamy does nothing in relation, he just stands there enduring it. So of course it only encourages to continue the torment.

Before I know it I'm calling out, “Dax!”

All three boys stop and turn to look at me. I plaster a faux sugary smile on my face. Cockiness lights up in Dax’s eyes. But it’s Bellamy I'm actually looking at, again our eyes meet. I swear I see a trace of emotion in his eyes.

“Babe, I've been looking everywhere for you” Dax drawls, obviously lying. 

He begins to walk towards me. His friends gave Bellamy one last shove before following. Bellamy gives a visible flinch, the first emotion I've actually seen from him. But it's not a flinch from the shove, it’s when Dax calls me ‘babe.’

Dax reaches me and wraps his arms around my waist. He leans in like he’s going to kiss me and I quickly turn my head so he gets my cheek. He doesn't seem to care because he picks me up, much to my discomfort, and spins me around. He sets me down and his strong cologne clogs my nose making me want to gag.

“You look hot babe” He smirks, looking at my body hungrily. When Bellamy looked at me, it gave me butterflies. When Dax openly eyes me, it makes me sick to my stomach. 

Dax pulls me closer and whispers in my ear, “I can't wait to finally get you alone and naked.” His hand trails up my hips and I wiggle away. But Dax mistakes my wiggle for lust. “Don't worry baby. You'll get my cock soon enough.”

“Oh my god you guys are too cute.” Echo squeals, saving me from saying anything in response.

Dax gives her a cocky smirk, still holding my hips.

I glance over his shoulder but Bellamy is gone. Disappointment prickles my body and I look back at Roma.

This is going to be a long trip.


	3. Pretty Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck" he curses before lifting me into his arms.'
> 
> Yall wait till the next chapter, Bellarke fans get ready. It's Getting Good :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! :pp

The ‘campground’ is every but unlike a real campground. The main building looks like a lodge in Aspen and the cabins aren't anything like a traditional cabin in the woods. Everything has heating, even the floors. The bathrooms are covered in marble and glass. The beds are fitted with high thread counts sheets and expensive duvets.

The girls around me immediately find faults with our living arrangements. They act like the cabin is a single-star hotel, to them, this is roughing it, to me this is as far from camping as can be. I crave the familiar hand-assembled tent in the woods that I remember. I also miss the act of building a fire pit and toasting smores. This isn't camping.

“Oh my god, one shower! What are we animals!” Echo shouts, slamming the bathroom door in disgust.

“The sheets aren't even silk. How the fuck am I supposed to sleep! Roma gags dramatically.

The rest of the girls in the ‘cabin’ chime in with their displeasure. I slip out quietly, hoping to get a moment to myself. The brisk air fills my lungs and I take a few deep inhales. But I'm immediately regretting going on this trip. I don't know what I expected, but this isn't it. 

Deciding to take a short wall, I head for the trail I noticed when we arrived. I tug my scarf around me and zip up my puffy jacket. I doubt hiking isn't even on the list of things to do here, that'll be my only chance to see some nature the entire time I'm here.

Following the narrow trail, I begin walking. The sorry excuse for a campsite quickly disappears behind me as I head into the woods. Calm immediately comes over me when I hear the sound of birds. It’s getting dark so I figure I'll just take a short walk, I'll have no trouble finding the trail back.

I hear a babbling brook and step off the trail search of it. While camping my sister Madi and I would fish in the lake next to our camp. We’d always have a commission on who could catch the most fish. It created a fierce rivalry that we cherished throughout the years. The memory seems so distant now. 

The brook was farther than I thought because it takes me farther and farther from the trail. But I have a good sense of direction. I see the small stream through the trees and quicken my pace.

The steam is beautiful. Fresh clean water cascades down the rocks and small fish dart past. I lean down, letting the freezing water filter through my fingers. It’s cold but refreshing, just the way it should be.

I decided to take a moment to gather my thoughts and sit down. I settle on a boulder overlooking the stream. It's peaceful and serene, but somehow it makes me sad. I look up at the sky and watch the pine tree branches sway in the wind.

Time seems to pass slowly here and it gives me time to actually relax. This is the first time in a while that I actually realize how stressed I am. School life is demanding, not the work itself but the social aspect. While girls were excited about finding boyfriends I was content with studying and homework. I never really fit in socially, I guess that's why I chose to excel socially in high school.

Falling into the popular crowd was never my intention, but here I was. Suddenly I was attending parties rather than staying home to study. Fitting in kind of became a way to survive High school But being around airheads like Roma and Echo has gotten old.

I think back to the one person who had not changed when he entered high school. Bellamy never seemed to care who was popular and who wasn't. He didn't care about fitting in. Maybe it was time for me to be myself. The inner person I always was, a genuine human being. I miss the nerdy bookworm I always knew I was, maybe it was time to embrace her instead of pretending she doesn't exist.

With a new purpose, I stood up and dusted myself off. I start to climb off the boulder when I notice a brightly colored mountain flower across the stream. I remember picking ones just like it when I was younger. I’d gather myself a small bouquet and press them into a book so I’d always have something to remember my camping trips.

If a single flower was the only good thing to come out of this trip, I'll hold onto it. Jumping off the boulder I try to access a good way to cross the stream. It doesn't look deep but my father always taught me to never base anything off looks. I notice a set of steady-looking rocks and decide to use them.

Caustically, stepping on the first stone, I'm relieved to find it sturdy. The steam is deeper than Is thought, it's going to be tricky to cross. I slowly hop from rock to rock, trying not to focus on the water now reaching my ankles. When I get to the final boulder I take a deep breath realizing it's spaced further than the rest of the rocks. I swallow my nerves and jump. A branch cracks just beyond the tree line and I look over. The distraction becomes my downfall, I slip on the rock and plunge headfirst into the water. I bash my head on a rock on the way down effectively knocking me out cold before I'm enveloped by water.

\-- 

Water comes spilling out of my mouth and I gasp for breath. My vision is blurry as I cough and wheeze. The blurriness slowly subsided and I realized there's a figure standing above me. My head throbs painfully and I can feel my heartbeat in my brain. I moan in pain, my body feeling dangerously cold.

“Breath, it's okay I've got you” a voice whispers reassuringly.

My vision adjusts and I come face to face with Bellamy. He looks as wet and freezing like me.

“What happened?” I rasp, still feeling breathless. 

“You slipped and banged your head on a rock. You were underwater a couple of seconds before I got to you” he explains, placing something soft under my head.

I try to move but it’s too painful. I wince and gasp when my head throbs in protest.


	4. Gashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It started raining on the way back. It was impossible to find the trail. We must’ve walked for an hour because I didn’t recognize anything around us. I found a cabin and brought you here, I guess it’s someone’s vacation spot because it was all closed up. But I got you in and lit a fire and covered you up.” he explanations. 
> 
> I look down and realize I’m not in the same clothes I was in. I’m now wearing a baggy tee-shirt and what feels like sweatpants. But I feel warm for the most part, which is all that matters. 
> 
> Bellamy blushes, “Don’t worry, I didn't look when I changed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, please leave comments on what you guys think the next chapter is going to be about!

“Try not to move. You hit yourself pretty hard. You’ve got a decent-sized gash on your scalp” he warns, looking at my head. 

“Thank you for saving me” I whisper, gazing up at him.

He nods in response, looking me over to make sure nothing is broken. I can see my own breath and realize how freezing it really is.

“We have to get back to camp. It’s cold and we’ll both be frozen solid if we stay here” I shiver.

“Do you think you can stand up?” Bellamy asks, his expression worried. 

I nod before attempting to get up. He helps me stand up slowly, my head still brutally throbbing. Suddenly my legs give out and I collapse. Bellamy catches me before I hit the ground.

“Fuck” he curses, before lifting me into his arms.

My head rests on his shoulder and I’m beginning to feel sleepy. I close my eyes briefly before Bellamy shakes me awake. 

“Don’t close your eyes Princess. Keep them open” he instructs in panic.

He begins to carry me through the woods back to camp. I struggle to stay awake as my vision blurs. The gray sky above me dims and I hear him shout my name before I’m taken by the darkness. 

\-- 

Again I wake up to traumatic head pain, but the air around me feels warm. I have a hard time opening my eyes at first, my eyelids feel heavy. After a few moments, I get them to open enough to see that I’m Inside. I’m relieved that Bellamy managed to get us back to camp.

“Clarke you’re awake” I hear Bellamy’s voice.

I open my eyes a bit more to see him sitting next to me. He places a hand on my forehead and holds it there. It feels nice despite the pain biting at my skull.

“How long was I out?” I ask groggily.

A solemn look crosses his face and I immediately begin to worry. 

“About an hour, I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. The only reason I knew you were still alive was your breathing. It was shallow but once I got you here, it picked up.”

“Where is everyone?” I ask him, realizing it's just the two of us.

Now he looks really worried. I try to sit up but he shushes me.

“It started raining on the way back. It was impossible to find the trail. We must’ve walked for an hour because I didn’t recognize anything around us. I found a cabin and brought you here, I guess it’s someone’s vacation spot because it was all closed up. But I got you in and lit a fire and covered you up.” he explanations. 

Feeling a bit clear, I sit up and look around. The cabin is sparse with a couch and a few chairs. I hear a fire crackling behind me and the pounding of rain outside. Logan sits next to me on the floor wearing a pair of ill-fitting sweats.

I look down and realize I’m not in the same clothes I was in. I’m now wearing a baggy tee-shirt and what feels like sweatpants. But I feel warm for the most part, which is all that matters. 

Bellamy blushes, “Don’t worry, I didn't look when I changed you.”  
“Where did you get these clothes?” I question confused.

“There were a few drawers of clothes in the bedroom. I’m guessing it’s a couples cabin because there were men and women's clothes. I found what I thought would fit you,” he says shyly.

I start to feel sleepy again and Bellamy can tell. He motions for me to lay down again.

“Try to get some more sleep. I’ll watch you to make sure you don’t stop breathing.’

I take comfort in his words as I drift off into sleep again.


	5. Mother Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy comes over with a grim look on his face. This looks bad, the snow is falling at an alarming rate. The white begins to eat up the forest floor, If this keeps up, we’ll be snowed in for sure.
> 
> A/N  
> Colder and Colder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 :P  
> Preview for chapter six:
> 
> Bellamy gives me a slight look and nods, "I won't look at you, I promise."
> 
> He turns his back and begins to remove his shirt. I stare open-mouthed, those baggy clothes were hiding a body that had no business being hidden.

The smell of food pulls me out of sleep. My head feels heavy but the pain is gone. I sit up slowly and take in my surroundings. I'm laying in a queen size bed still wearing the same sweats. A glass of water and a few aspirins sits on the nightstand. I swallow them down and finish the water.

Needing to use the restroom, I stand and notice a small door. I open it and luckily find a sink and toilet. I use the bathroom and wash my face. Inspecting my head, I notice a bandage covering the side of my head. Bellamy must’ve found a first aid kit in the cabin.

Walking out of the bathroom, I wrap a nearby blanket around me. It’s wool and warms me a little. I quietly walk out of the bedroom to find myself in a small living room. It openly faces the kitchen where Bellamy stands over a stove. I take a moment to notice just how tall he is. He has to be at least 6”5 and he’s big. Not fat but just big.

He turns around when he hears my feet, “You’re awake. How do you feel?”

“There isn’t as much pain as there was at first. How long was I out this time?” I ask, walking towards him.

He watches me approach. Clearly looking over me to see if I show any signs of pain.

“A day. I made sure you were warmed up by the fire before moving you to the bedroom.”

“Thanks, but I uh. I feel so stupid for trying to cross that stream” I groan, shaking my head.

He gave me a questionable look, “I wanted to pick this flower I noticed.”

Bellamy stares at me for a second before throwing his head back and laughing. I’ve never once heard him laugh. It’s a full hearty laugh and I immediately like it. He looks carefree for that moment.

“I know it was dumb” I laugh along, feeling warm inside.  
He smiles, “I actually think it’s kind of cute.”

I blush and look away. Silence follows, it’s awkward for a few seconds before Bellamy clears his throat.

“How did you find me?” I ask. “I didn’t think anyone was around.”

He gets an unreadable look on his face, “I was just walking. Just needed a moment away from everyone.”

I take a second to really look at him. His black hair is shaggy and messy. His brown eyes spear mine when I look at them. I'm strangely drawn to him and I feel the intense need to be close to him.

“I was out there for the same reason.” I reply, truthfully.

He nods, looking at his feet for a moment. I can tell I make him nervous. On the other hand, he makes me feel confused. And being this close to him is doing something to me. Despite being injured, my body heats up. Holy crap I’m aroused.

I quickly school my expression so he doesn't see my internal struggle. My stomach grumbles and I blush.

“I found a good amount of canned food in the cupboards. I warmed up some soup for you.” he says before turning towards the stove.

I sit on one of the stools next to the counter and watch him pour the soup into a bowl. He sets it in front of me and places a spoon beside it. It’s a chicken noodle soup, my favorite. I gobble it up in five minutes flat and already feel stronger. 

“I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” I blush when I finish and see him looking at me.

“You were out for half a day so I don’t blame you” he smiles.

“Oh my god Bellamy It’s snowing!” I shout, running to the window.

Bellamy comes over with a grim look on his face. This looks bad, the snow is falling at an alarming rate. The white begins to eat up the forest floor, If this keeps up, we’ll be snowed in for sure.

We’re stuck....


	6. Skin to Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets very cold in the cabin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go!!

Being lost in the woods is not ideal, especially with the one person who I have unexplored feelings for. Being stuck in a remote cabin during a winter blizzard is the cherry on top of the shit sundae.

But I guess things could be far worse if this place didn’t have running water, a fireplace, or food. Whosever cabin this obviously takes enough care of it to stock the cabinets with canned food. I just hope they show up or the storm lets up enough so we can find our way back to back. 

“It looks like we have enough food to last us the duration so it looks like we can avoid eating each other” Bellamy smirks, looking through the cabinet. 

“Funny” I reply dryly. Not liking how my brain conquers the image of us eating each other in a completely different way.

“So how long do you think we’ll be here?” I ask, still seeing no signal sigh at the corner of my phone screen. 

“The storm doesn't seem like it’s letting up anytime soon. Your guess is as good as mine” he shrugs, looking out at the constant flurry of snow.

“Fuck, it’s freezing” I shiver, rubbing my arms.

Bellamy pokes the dying fire which continues to dim. Without more wood, we’ll freeze to death. It’s impossible to even walk out of the cabin in search of wood, with the snow piling up.

“Here,” Bellamy says, grabbing another blanket and wrapping it around me.

It’s no use though. I’m still freezing despite all the layers I have.

“It’s not working” my teeth chatter.

Bellamy gets a look on his face and reaches a hand out to me/

“If blankets aren’t working we’ll have to share body heat. It’s the last option.”

At this point I’ll try anything. I grab his outstretched hand and follow him to the bedroom.

A shiver that’s not at all attributed to the cold, comes up my spine. With both of us more or less having experience camping, we know the only way to actually get warm is skin to skin.

Bellamy gives me a slight look and nods, “I won’t look at you, I promise.”

He turns his back and begins to remove his shirt. I stared open-mouthed, those baggy clothes were hiding a body that had no business being hidden.

My thighs clench tightly when I gaze at his full muscular back. His muscles tighten hypothetically as he removes the rest of his shirt. 

I swallow thickly and turn quickly. If his back is hot, the front must be even crazier. His body is more defined than anyone I’ve seen in person, he’s got the body of an Instagram model. 

I look over my shoulder and hold back a moan as he removes his pants. Oh my god. Bubble butt. 

Lord help me if I look at him from the front I might actually pass out. There’s no way someone should look that good.

I quickly make work of removing my layers until I’m stripped down to my underwear. When I turn around my breath catches. Bellamy stares intensely at me, his jaw tight. His expression unreadable.

I come to my senses and tear my eyes away from him. I pull back the covers and slide in. I avoid eye contact as he gets in next to me.

I Inhale quickly when his hands touch my shoulder, silently asking me permission. I lean back against him and let him spoon. Instantly his warmth seeps into me, already heating me.

He’s stiff behind me, unsure how to not make this awkward. I place my hand over his, feeling him relax at my touch.

“You know, I didn’t expect this side of you” he murmurs quietly.


	7. Hold Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Angst.. thank you for still reading I'll try and post another chapter t-night.

I turn my head slightly, “What do you mean?”

He shifts slightly, “This carefree side of you. I mean I’ve been your classmate for years and you seemed so uptight.”

“Ouch, none taken” I crack a smile.

“Sorry I didn’t mean-”

I look over my shoulder at him, “No you’re definitely right. I can tend to be uptight.”

“But in high school, you changed. You started hanging out with those girls and it’s like you weren’t the same. I kinda missed seeing you with your nose in a book” Bellamy says softly.

I turn over, his eyes widen a touch when I face him. I feel vulnerable but I also feel like I can breathe. It’s the first in a while someone has actually talked to me about life.

“It’s high school. Being smart and ambitious doesn't really fly at the Ark. I guess I had a fear of being ignored and alone like-” I stop, my words turning to ice in my mouth. 

“Like me. You didn’t want to be alone like me” he finishes, a slight look of hurt on his face.

“No-” I begin, but he stops me.

“No you’re right. I'm a loner. It’s not an insult, it’s just what I am” he shakes his head, pulling back slightly.

“Bellamy, I didn’t mean it like that” I try to soften the blow, wishing I could take my words back.

It’s okay Clarke” he touches my arm but doesn't make any other attempt to continue.

“I’m gonna lock up for the night” he mumbles, pulling on his shirt and leaving the room.

I feel so stupid. The words slipped out and I didn’t think how’d they affect him. I want to take them back and just let him continue to hold me. I don’t want to pretend with myself that I haven't begun falling for him, since we’ve been trapped. He can see right through the facade I’ve built up. No one has cared enough to really talk to me. He actually looks at me like I have something to say and he actually cares.

I feel cold the second he leaves the bed and I wrap my arms around myself. He doesn't come back to bed before I fall asleep. And my heart hurts as I fall asleep with regret.


	8. Enough talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit steamy..

The morning sun burns my eyes, I'm alone in bed, Bellamy nowhere to be seen. After last night I don’t blame him for steering clear of me.

Making quick work of pulling on my clothes, I wrap a blanket around myself before walking out of the bedroom. The aroma of bacon greets me when I enter the living room.

I find Bellamy in the kitchen carefully monitoring the pancakes in the pan. I slip quietly onto the stool. A shiver of desire tingles me as I take in the large expanse of his back. I can see the clear outline of his muscles as he flips the pancakes.

“Sleep well?” he asks, startling me.

He doesn't turn around, but I know he knows I entered the room. I want to apologize for last night but I think better of it. I doubt I’ll get a substantial response from him.  
“So what's on the itinerary for today?” I chirp, a slight smile of humor.

“Hoping the storm ends and tries to get a signal” he replies, stop not making an attempt to face me. 

Hurt prickles me, I expected him to reply with a joke like he has before. I feel like he’s freezing me out and I hate it.

I decided to go against my earlier decision.

“Bellamy, about last night. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was careless and stupid” I apologize softly.

“I don’t want to talk about it Clarke. Let’s just drop it” he finally turns to place a plate in front of me.

I try to get him to look me in the eye but he avoids me. Frustration and anger flare up in me and I find myself pushing off the stool and walking around the counter.

He stays still as I approach him. His expression is blank and unreadable. I stand in front of him, looking up so I can meet his eyes.

I decide to speak my mind, “Look I know I hurt you. That's not how I really see you. I mean you think you're invisible but I notice you. I don’t think of you as a loner, I see you as a person who’s more comfortable being on their own than being sucked into bullshit. I see you as a person and I honestly think you might be the most realest person I’ve ever met.”

His expression stays the same so I continue, “And another thing, you fucking confuse me. You make me think you’re into me but clearly, after last night I was wrong. God, I sound stupid but it’s how I feel. I fucking want you and I feel so dumb for thinking you’d want me to. Let’s just avoid-”

I don’t get a chance to finish my rant because Bellamy grabs me suddenly. I squeak in surprise when he lifts me and places me on the counter. He shoves my thighs apart and he steps between them. I stare open-mouthed at him

“Enough talking” he growls before slamming his lips against mine.


	9. Tighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for waiting so long to post the new chapter, I am back on track and have re-written chapters, so I'll be posting everyday, and tonight! P.S SMUT BELOW ;)

Pleasure explodes across my body when I feel his mouth touch me. His kiss is tentative, slightly inexperienced but totally amazing. I take control and bite his lip before sliding my tongue across the pillow softness. He opens for me and my tongue tangles with his. Fast learner.

I moan in pleasure as he wins control and ravages my lips. His hands slowly slip to my hips, carefully. I encourage him further by arching against him, my chest pressing against his.

He groans lowly and grabs my hips roughly. Oh god, it's so good. His hands glide under my tank top and over my rib cage.

He stops short and pulls back, his eyes full of heat, he watches his hands toughing me, memorized. I can see the question in his eyes, my heart clenches with how he slightly asks me if he could continue.

"Please" I beg, pushing my chest forward.

It seems like that's all he needed because he tears my shirt over my head, groaning when he sees my bra, and gingerly lowers his lips to my collar bone.

I practically purr and claw his back with my nails. I'm guessing I have as little experience as him but finally touching him has the brave hungry side of me reaching for his shirt.

Bellamy stops so I can pull his shirt off and I groan when I get the full view of his chest. A small dusting of hair covers his pecks, just the perfect amount. I run my hands over him and he throws his head back. I lower my mouth to his chest and place open-mouthed kisses on him.

He tips my head back and kisses me deeply again. I use the moment to un-clip my bra and it falls away. My breast full and sensitive against his soft skin.

I pull his hands to my breast, encouraging him to touch me. He curses when his fingers graze my nipples, the buds puckering. 

"Beautiful" he whispers.

Tears gaze my eyes, no one has ever called me beautiful before. I throw my head back when his soft lips find my left nipple. He sucks me gently before biting lightly. I pull his head to my other breast and let him give my other nipple the same attention.

Pure lust gives me the bravery to let my hands trail down his chest to the band of his sweats. I don't bother waiting for his response to shove them down.

I'm gobsmacked by the mass of the bulge straining against my fingers. I've watched porn and I can already tell that Bellamy is packing something bigger than anything I've seen.

"Clarke" he moans, his cock pulsing against my fingers.


	10. Kisses on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3> what do you guys think of this chapter..

My curiosity gets the best of me and I pull down his briefs. The gigantic piece of flesh springing from its prison. 

"Holy shit" I gasp, my mouth open in shock.

Bellamy looks shy, "Is it okay?" 

I meet his questionable eyes with a shocked expression.

"I mean I've never seen anything so big so yes it's okay" I chuckle, pulling his lips to mine.

I reach for his cock and wrap my hands around it. The first cock I've ever touched and I know instantly I'll never feel another like it. The tip is wet with pre-cum and the shaft velvety soft and hard. I rub my thumb over the pulsing vein running down the expanse of the shaft. 

His breath is unsteady as I explore him. I try to wrap my hand around him to find that my fingers don't touch. I can't even imagine the feeling of something so thick inside of me, but I want it.

My thumb swipes across the silky head and he grunts, a thick milky bead of cum spilling from the slit at the tip.

I touch the bead, spreading the moisture over his head. I suddenly feel the need to taste him and maintain eye contact as I bring the finger up to my mouth. His eyes blaze fire when I suck it into my mouth.

His salty flavor explodes in my mouth and I close my eyes. It's manly and savory, I'm instantly addicted. I reach for him again but he grabs my wrist.

"It's my turn," he says softly, his tone holding lust.

My sweats are pulled down and slipped to my thighs along with my panties. The first look at my pussy, a primal growl escapes him.

"So fucking gorgeous princess."

I blush, unaccustomed to such open flattery. A girl could get used to it.

"Touch me, Bellamy" I plead.

His eyes meet mine and he grabs my neck. The possessive and primal action so unexpected and hot.

"Say my name" he orders, his eyes begging.

I place my hands on his cheeks, "Bellamy."

He closes his eyes, letting my voice sink in. I can hardly believe this situation myself. I knew testing him was risky but I didn't expect to actually get a rise out of him. All the teasing from people never once bated him. But I can't say I hate it.

"My god what did I do to deserve you?" he whispers so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"We let each other in and I'll never regret it" I respond truthfully, feeling it in my soul.

I'm falling for this man. And I hope I drown in him. From the look in his eyes, I can tell he feels the same.

Bellamy kisses me softly this time. Wrapping his arms around me. I've never felt safer.

When we come up for breath he wastes no time in gently pushing me back on the counter. My back arched when I make contact with the cold wood and he pulled my ass to the edge of the counter.

I'm exposed to him. So bare and wet for him. He moans when he sees my wetness covering my thighs. I've never been so exposed before and I'm shy. I try to close my legs but he stops me with a look.

I smile shyly and reopen them. I squeak when he leans down so he's face to face with my most private area. He parts my lips with his fingers and releases a breath.

"Mine” he says before diving in.

I almost scream when I feel the first swipe of his tongue on me. Inexperienced but eager, he traces my opening before moving to my clit. A few licks it all it takes for me to cum for him. I see stars across my vision as I come for the first time for someone. 

Bellamy laps up the wetness that escapes me and I shiver. I've never felt anything so good. But maybe I'm about to.

He places a final kiss on my clit before standing up. His hungry eyes devour me as he looks down at my body so exposed. I do the same to his body still amazed at his striking physique.

My eyes land on his cock, so big it could be a third arm. So thick and long, I know it would make me see stars. Precum drips in constant rivets down his shaft and a few drops land on my pussy.

Bellamy grabs his cock and gives it a stroke. My body coming alive at the sight of him pleasuring himself while staring at me.

“I need you, Bellamy" I beg, lifting my hips to rub against his shaft.

He moans and slides his cock against my pussy. The fat head tickling my clit and tracing my opening.

"I've never done this before" he admits, blushing and looking away.

I sit upon my elbows, "I haven't either,"

He immediately looks at me, "But all the rumors-"

"Were made up. I'd only ever kissed someone" I explain. "I'm yours to take."

Bellamy's face lights up before turning possessive. He leans down and kisses my lips, stopping to suck my nipple along the way.

"You're mine," he says, passion staring back at me.

"And you're mine" I reply, tracing his lips with my tongue.

His cock slips against me and he places the tip against my slit. Looking me in the eyes, he pushes into me.


	11. Remember That Your Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still smut, making love.

The burn is immediate and intense. He kisses me as my pussy lips mold around his tip and my body begins to open up for him. I can feel every vein against my inexperienced walls. 

Bellamy hisses as inch by inch of his cock slip into me. My walls flutter around him and I feel him pulse inside me. He's so thick and big that my body struggles to take him at first.

Finally the last inch of him slips into me and his balls rest against my ass. He shudders, his chest flexing. His cock trembles in me and I know he's struggling not to cum. Hell, I'm struggling too.

"Fuck I have to cum" he groans, his hips bucking.

"Please" I gasp, my walls already contracting.

Bellamy jerks above me, his hips pumping slightly. I cum with the feeling of his seed splashing against my womb.

My pussy locks down on his shaft hard and I scream. Bellamy roars and unleashes pump after pump of stickiness into me. It slips out of me, my body incapable of holding so much cum.

My body goes lax as his orgasm comes to an end and he leans over me. His head rests on my chest and my arms wrap around him as we recover. My walls still flutter around his still hard cock.

After a few minutes I begin to grind against him, my body not even close to being done with him. Bellamy groans against my chest and flexes his cock inside me.

"I need more Bellamy" I whisper, my hands skating down his back.

He kisses me and lifts me up seamlessly. I wrap my legs around his hips and moan when he begins to thrust into me. Not an inch of our skin isn't touching. My hands clasp around his neck and we stare into each other eyes.

This is so intense and erotic. Our eyes never leaving each other as we make love. It's slow and passionate. Our bodies are one in sync.

My walls clench onto him. This position deeper than the last. His cock head stimulating my cervix with every thrust. My wetness leaks onto him, creating a sticky sound.

"You're everything" he admits, his head resting against mine.

I'm so close to cumming as my clit rubs his base at every thrust. Bellamy pulls my chest back a bit so he can suck my nipples.

All the sensations are too much and I explode. I throw my head back in a silent scream.

Bellamy jerks against me groaning as he cums inside me. He empties himself into me body and soul.

Nothing is going to be the same.


	12. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT BELOW.. again.

"Tell me your biggest dream," I ask, my head resting on Bellamy's chest.

After our lovemaking in the kitchen we found our way to bed. I'm coiled around him, a thick blanket covering us. I've never felt more connected to someone like I am to him. It's not just sex, It's more. We've spent the last few hours in bed talking, sharing.

"I've always wanted to be a writer. Reading and writing were always an escape for me when me and Octavia have moved around to different foster homes. It was like I could open a book and dive into that world. To write something that could give someone else that feeling of escape would be so accomplishing" he reveals, his hands petting the underside of my breast.

My heart aches for him, for how alone he felt growing up. I want more than anything to take away the pain he felt.

"Was it hard? Growing up in foster care?" I ask against his neck.

"A little, it was hard having to protect my sister from the people in the homes." he admits softly, fingers trailing up my spine. "I've gotten used to being alone, it just became who I am." 

I lift my head, "That's not what you are, you aren't alone anymore. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met and that's what makes you resilient. It killed me to see you bullied, I wish I could've stopped it. I should've."

Bellamy shakes his head and kisses me, "As you said, I'm not alone anymore."

My heart beats fast as I kiss him deeply. My whole body coming alive at his touch. I want to take that hurt he experienced away and I know where to start.

I unwrap myself from him and sit up. He looks up at me so enamored like he can't believe I'm here.

Playfully I straddle his hips. His eyes blaze with lust and his cock pulses against me. I reach down and cup his shaft, rubbing my pussy against him. I'm still covered in his cum and I want more. I want to be soaked in him.

With a groan, I lower myself into him. His cock stretching me to capacity. Bellamy cups my breast in his hands and pinches my nipples. I slowly swallow inch by inch of him until he's balls deep.

I rock against him, grinding. He groans, thrusting up into me when I grind down. I begin to pull myself an inch off him before dropping down. I look down and see his cum seeping out of me.

Something snaps in me and I let go. I start to fuck him. Climbing to the top of his cock and slamming down over and over. He growls every time I'm impaled and takes a bruising hold of my hips.

Everything in me is alive as I ride him hard. My pussy squeezes him as I roll my hips faster.

Suddenly, I'm flipped onto my back. Bellamy stares down at me as he begins to plow me hard. I scream in pleasure as he fucks me, nailing me to the bed.

The sounds escaping him are feral and possessive. He grips my hips to the point of pain. What we did before was make love, but this is pure fucking

Bellamy pulls his cock out of me and rolls me onto my stomach. He roughly pulls my hips up and enters me with a hard thrust.

He roars when my ass shakes with every thrust. This is deeper than I've ever felt him and I tremble.

"You're mine now, Clarke" he grabs my ass tightly.

"I'm yours, Bell. Completely."

We come together. His seed spilling into me and my cum soaking him. We collapse together still connected and content.

2 days later

"Oh fuck me right there baby" I moan, my pussy so full.

"Right here?" Bellamy asks, slamming into the spot perfectly.

Days ago we were inexperienced and shy virgins. Over the last two days, we've explored each other's bodies and minds. Sex was amazing before but now that we know each other's bodies, it's mind-blowing. 

Bellamy knows all my spots and triggers. He knows I like my nipples sucked when I ride him. I know he likes it when I take him to the back of my throat. He knows I like my ass slapped when he fucks me from behind. And I know he loves it when I call him baby and vice versa.

Waking up in each other's arms has become our new normal. Sharing our truths and darkest thoughts is what makes us connected. I know body and soul I've fallen for him. 

"Harder please" I pout, when he slows down.

"Maybe I should stop and make breakfast for you" he smirks, knowing if he stops I'll have no choice but to fuck him myself.

I growl at him and plant my hands on his chest. I enjoy his gasp of surprise when I begin to slam my pussy down onto his cock.

"Don't tease me Bell" I warn, clenching my walls around him.

"Or what?" he taunts, smirking at me.


	13. Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't tease me Bell."
> 
> "Or what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter this story... well second favorite. ;) Did I watch Good Trouble while reading this? yes, I did.

I jump off him and slide him into my mouth in seconds. He bucks his hips when I suck and tease the hole at the tip.

He's at my mercy as I tongue him in fast stokes. I play with his balls, another trigger of his I've discovered.

Who the hell am I? What the hell happened to the girl who hadn't even touched a cock before she arrived at this cabin? Oh right, Bellamy turned me into a nympho.

He's become very confident and self-assured just as I have. No more shy touches or tentative smiles. It's now passionate kisses and needy bodies. We alternate between making love and fucking, but I think at the moment we prefer mauling each other.

The storm show's no sign of stopping, still without wood for a fire, we've had to keep each other warm. Which usually leads to sex.

Sometimes at night, I think about what will happen between us once we are found. Will he still want to be with me? Is this just a survival situation that will dissipate once we return home?

I try not to think of all the things that could go wrong and enjoy the moment. But it's getting harder to ignore the fact that eventually we'll be found. 

"Fuck Clarke baby" Bellamy groans, his cock leaking in my mouth.

I decide I want him to cum inside me and I pull him out of my mouth. I climb back onto him and slide him back inside me. The second I'm fully impaled on him, he explodes.

I cum along with him and then kiss him quickly before rolling off him. I prop my head and look at him as he recovers.

"Like I said, don't tease me Mr.Blake" I smirk, kissing his jaw.

"Noted" he chuckles, his breathing still erratic.

I roll over and wrap a blanket around me.

"Where are you going?" Bell asks, clearly enjoying the view.

I look over my shoulder, "It's my turn to make breakfast. Don't worry, you can shove the dishes off the table afterward and punish me for leaving bed."

His deep laugh gives me sexy shivers and I blow him a kiss before heading to the kitchen.


	14. While You Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. That's all.

"We're almost out of food" I frown bitterly, sorting through the cabinet.

"How many cans do we have left?" Bellamy asks, coming up behind me.

I count two cans of beans, one soup, two cans of corn. Everything else is gone.

"Five Bellamy. Then we'll be out of food. What do we do after? We can't go anywhere because of the snow! What if- oh god" I cry, losing my absolute shit.

"Hey hey. It's going to be okay. The snow will let up before we run out. I promise" he wraps me in his arms.

"I'm scared" I admit, crying into his chest.

"I know" he whispers kissing my forehead.

2 days later.

I wake up like every morning, wrapped around Bellamy. But today I'm not waking up to his kisses but to banging.

I open my eyes, rubbing sleep from them, I recognize the sound.

"Oh my god, Bellamy! Do you hear that!" I yell, shaking him.

"What?" He startles, then sits up. "Someones here."

I practically dive off the bed, hastily shoving on jeans and a shirt. I run to the door, Bellamy right behind me. 

I throw open the front door and nearly sob when I see three sheriff's deputies on the porch.

"Are you Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake?" One of the officers asks, looking at both of us.

"Yes! I scream almost running and hugging all three of them in relief.

They all look relieved, "Everyone been looking for you two."

A week later.

Coming home was a mixture of hell and relief. As some as Bellamy and stepped into the sheriff station we were bombarded with questions.

Everyone was beyond relieved that we made it through the blizzard alive. They say it was the biggest storm in a hundred years.

I was reunited with my mother and sister who couldn't stop crying the minute they saw me.

Then as soon as I got to my house, reporters swarmed our car. My mom had to fight to get me to the front door.

At first, it was weird being home. All the questions and quizzical looks. Even though I'd been missing for a little over a week, our story blew up. Two kids from a prep school getting lost in the biggest blizzard in modern history, surviving the elements, and making it out alive, it was gold in the news.

The school said I didn't have to go back for a few weeks. It's not like I could try, I've been under house arrest via my mom, it's like she thinks if I leave her sight I'll go missing again.

But what I've been missing the most is Bellamy. We got separated once we landed at the airport, in the crowd of reporters and spectators. I haven't seen him since, I tried asking around to see if anyone had his number; I felt stupid I didn't get it at the cabin. But I guess cell phone numbers didn't matter at the time because we were trapped with no phone signal. I tried to find out where he lives but no one knew, he's a loner they said when I asked.

I knew the only way I could see him was by the school. After much convincing, my mom let me go back earlier than expected. But Bell wasn't at school. I figured he just needed some time to recuperate and he'd come when he was ready, but he never showed. 

Of course, people gossiped. Saying he got arrested for breaking into the cabin. But if that were true I'd be in trouble as well.

A month later people forgot about Bellamy. But I couldn't I missed him to the pit of my core. I hadn't the faintest idea where he went but I know he'd come back. He wouldn't leave, he would do that to me. He'd come back, I know he would.

5 Months Later.

I commit up my breakfast into the toilet. My head spins and I lean back against the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whine cupping my tummy.

All I get in response is another urge to puke. After another five minutes of my head in a toilet bowl, I get up and brush my teeth.

My head hurts when I touch my stomach and think of Bellamy. Two months and I haven't seen or heard from him. graduation came and passed and like I expected I never kept in touch with my so-called friends. It's like the second High school was over they scattered like roaches.

A month after returning home, I missed my period. A quick trip to the pharmacy confirmed my fears. I was pregnant. I had Bellamy's baby inside me and he was nowhere to be seen.

"He'll come back," I tell my belly, believing my own words less and less every day.

I got excepted into Princeton a month ago. I'd always had the grades so it wasn't too much of a surprise, But I knew I'd have to put college on hold until after the baby.

My mom didn't take the pregnancy too well. I mean if I were a mother I wouldn't either. I also became the source of gossip even after graduation. It all just made me crave the simplicity of the cabin, where statues and reputation didn't matter.

My mother eventually came around. She allowed me to build a nursery in the house. We had so many spare rooms that she didn't mind letting me use one for the baby.

"Clarke you have a doctor's appointment in thirty minutes!" My mom calls to me from the bottom of the stairs.

I began to hate the ultrasound appointments after the first few times. It felt wrong to be there without Bellamy.

I quickly remind myself I'm doing this for the health of our baby and begin to dress, I'm starting to fit into fewer and fewer outfits, But trusty old Leggins always fit.

I grab my purse and slip on my shoes. I've got to stock up on flip-flops when my feet start to swell, I mentally put that on my shopping list.

I walk down the stairs and head towards the front door, I grab my keys from the hook and pull on a coat.

I open the door and call out to my mom, "I'll be back in a few hours! I have some shop-"

The words die in my mouth when I take a step on the porch. The first thing in my mind is 'thank god he's alive' but it's quickly taken over by anger.


	15. Never get Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to add to the chapter limit because I just realized I'm going to need just one more :) also, my friend made a Pinterest board for this fic; https://pin.it/72zZtz8 - one more thing I've grammar-checked all these chapters so they are fixed if you want to re-read, I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

"What the fuck!" I scream, lunging at him.

Bellamy blocks my flailing hands, "Clarke I can-"

"You've been gone for months! Now you just show up! Where the fuck were you! I thought you cared about me!" I shriek, my hormones making my anger even worse.

Before I can continue my tantrum, Bellamy kisses me. I instantly relent, melting into him. If I wasn't hormonal I'd probably fight a little more, but when you're a horny pregnant lady and the man of your dreams kisses you; you go with it.

Our kiss is filled with passion and months of pent-up lust. I swear I'd jump him right now no questions asked if I weren't on the front porch of my house.

His hands run over my body. I moan into his mouth, my body remembering his touch. Then his hands run my stomach and still.

Bellamy pulls away from my lips and looks down at his hands. I watch as he processes, shock, confusion, then happiness. He searches my eyes hopefully and I smile.

"Obviously it's yours" I whisper, watching his grin widen.

Lowering to his knees, he pulls up my shirt. He stares at my bump before placing a kiss. I close my eyes, my heart feeling full.

"I love you" he murmurs, his forehead resting on my stomach.

I quickly open my eyes and stare down at him, was he talking to me or the baby?

He must sense my confusion because he stands up and pulls me against him.

He cups my chin, "I love you."

I swear my heart explodes. Never in my life have I ever been more sure of something.

"I love you too" I whisper back.

He cradled my face in his hands and kissed me softly. One hand coming to rest on my baby bump.

I pull back, "You've got a whole 5 months to explain but I swear if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to ditch you."

He gasps in mock horror, "You'd ditch the father of your child."

I grab the collar of his shirt, "Hell yeah, if he doesn't get inside me in the next five minutes."

"Lead the way then" he kisses me.

I don't waste time. I drag him into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. The second the door is closed I'm tearing off my clothes. I'm naked in thirty seconds flat before I'm shucking his clothes off.

"Fuck Clarke slow down" he chuckles, as I shove his jeans down.

"Don't tell a horny pregnant woman to slow down. Especially a horny pregnant woman who hasn't had sex in five months" I snap, grabbing his cock.

He gasps as I stroke him. I should probably slow down but fuck it. I drop to my knees and suck his tip. I missed the taste of him on my tongue so much.

I take him to the back of my throat, enjoying the strangled groan he admits. I swirl my tongue around his shaft. Precum drips constantly into my mouth telling me he's close to cumming. But like always I'm greedy.

"I want you to cum inside me" I murmur, pooing him out of my mouth.

Shoving him backward onto my bed, I staddle him. He stares up at me in shock, good.

I lover myself onto him, crying out at the familiar stretching of my pussy. It's been too long. I pace myself this time, knowing I should go slow because I'm carrying cargo.

Bellamy must be thinking the same thing because he places a hand on my hip and another on my belly. I can tell he's going to be always touching my baby bump, it's another sweet thing about him.

"Slow" he instructs me.

I heed his instructions and slow down a tad. inch by inch his thick cock slides into me and I throw my head back. it's so deep this way, his big shaft stretching me to the max.

"I've missed you Princess" he moans, hands cupping my breasts.

I begin bouncing on his cock, responding to his words with my body. My pussy remembers him, clinging to him so tightly. I know deep in my soul this man is the love of my life. Funny how it took being stick in a remote cabin to find him. we could've had this years ago, I shake at the thought. We are together now, that's all that matters.

Bellamy suddenly growls and takes control of my hips, his patience snapping I muffle my scream against his neck.

His fat cock positions into me. Despite the roughness of our coupling, I can feel the love between us.

"I'm going to cum, baby" I whimper, shaking.

"I love you, Clarke. Cum for me" he growls, hips grinding into me.

Him telling me he loves me sets me off. I cum harder than I ever have.

My pussy locks down onto him to a point where he can't move anymore.

Bellamy's moans grace's my ears as he follows me into oblivion.

Sticky hot cum floods my pussy, dripping between us. He reaches a hand up to my tummy, holding it as he finishes spurting.

The connection and sweetness of the moment make tears gaze my eyes. Our little family is perfect. He had some major explaining to do for not being around for the last five months. I know he wouldn't have disappearing without a good reason. What we shared in the cabin was something so powerful and soul-baring.


End file.
